


Two for One

by FreezeThisMoment



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Overworking, Self Confidence Issues, Sickness, What's new, briefly mentioned other members, but not, happy end don't worry!, he loves them both so much really, he's trying his best, how to tag??, jinyoung is a little bit of an asshole??, mark is a soft, nightmares... but not in detail, o and briefly mentioned seulgi from rv, poly!yugyeom, skin problems, slight dad jb, slight starving??, this isnt long but ill defend with my life listen, whipped yugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeThisMoment/pseuds/FreezeThisMoment
Summary: Yugyeom has always just figured that his heart had too much love for one person, and enough space for two.(Alternatively: Yugyeom falls so so hard.)(Alternatively: I suck at summaries?)





	1. The First

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest I finished this forever ago?? It's not that long but I wrote for like six straight hours to get it done!! It's part of a series-in-the-works, but I was hit with the urge to post something (ignoring everything else I need to update/post atm) so here we are. Hope you enjoy!! This is a personal fave of mine :))

When Yugyeom is in middle school, he remembers falling in love for the first time, or something like love. It had been an awkward stage in his life, as it is for most kids. At the time, he had no idea how going to try out for JYP entertainment would change his life. Back then he was just a kid that was known as 'the kid that can dance’. Good times, obviously.

 

Anyways, he had fallen in a love with an upperclassmen by the name of Seulgi, and a girl in his grade by the name of Jaehee. Both of them. His friends didn't quite understand, how could you like, or love two people at once? There had to be someone that he liked more. His answer that he came up with personally, that no-one else got to hear was that his heart just had enough space to love a lot at once. 

 

Seulgi danced, was beautiful and kind. They went to the same after school dance club, and as fate would have it, she would debut with SM entertainment in the future. Funny how things work out. She treated everyone the same regardless of age, and spoke familiarly with everyone. Of course his poor young heart was affected by that. He didn't know any guys or maybe girls too for that matter that didn't like her. 

 

Jaehee was a little different. She had short hair, that was pretty much her trademark. She had glasses, but they made her look cool instead of nerdy. The circle lenses like Harry Potter. Pale and unblemished skin, paired with clear dark almond eyes. They were science partners, and sat at the same lunch table. She was witty, and had a charming smile. It seemed inevitable as well. 

 

Both of his little crushes didn't go anywhere. He was too awkward and shy to do any confessing, and then Seulgi was off to highschool, and Jaehee accepted the confession of a Japanese exchange student. Leaving him heartbroken for the first time. 

 

Fast forward past the time of first loves, Yugyeom is now almost twenty and part of a popular boy band- GOT7. He's got an ideal life, his dreams have come true. Here's a downside to that though. He hasn't had time to fall in love all over again. It would be nice he thinks. The old feelings he had for Seulgi have long dried up, and he does not know what became of Jaehee after he became a trainee and moved schools. 

 

He thinks of this briefly as they take a break. They've been going over some of their dances from older comebacks, and there are quite a few, so it's been a pretty exhausting day. Who knows, maybe his heart will surprise him. Distracted, he doesn't notice the oldest, Mark, slide in next to him. Resulting in him squirting water up his nose instead of into his mouth. 

 

“Wow, my presence is this powerful?” He jokes, laughing, but at the same time taking a rag and helping wipe water off of Yugyeom's face. 

 

“Yeah that's it hyung.” Mark has bright red hair, and it suits him. He himself has dandelion yellow, and together, it's ketchup and mustard. A dream team. At least they're not like BamBam, who's worried about already losing hair due to damage from dying it so many times. 

 

“You good? Looking a lost in your head over here.” He's concerned, but not in a pressing way. It's nice. 

 

“It's all good over here hyung. Maybe you should go check on Jackson.” He points to said person, who currently looks as if he is mid roll. The problem is that he's screaming and not moving. Mark nods and bumps shoulders with him as a farewell. Maybe it's the memories clouding his thoughts, but he feels warm inside. 

 

After practice, it's back to the dorms. Quietly, they pack themselves into the van which is unusual as it is. They're not exactly the most calm group you've ever met. It may be that Jackson is still embarrassed over getting stuck, or that Youngjae had actually passed out trying to buckle his seatbelt and no-one has the heart to wake him. And, they'd been assigned new roommates, by the managers. So it was a surprise, making them all nervous.

 

He gets Jinyoung it turns out. The fans call them the 'Tom and Jerry’ pair, and he thinks that tends to be right. The two of them can get along famously, but there are certainly times when they may or may not be plotting the others murder. Just how their vibe works. 

 

The older is too tired to do much today. When Yugyeom gets back from the shower, hair still damp, and just in a shirt boxers, Jinyoung is already on his bed. “Come here Gyeom.” Is how he's greeted. He asks no questions and lies down. 

 

“What's up hyung?”

 

“'M cold warm me up.” Yugyeom struggles to hold back laughter. This is certainly not a normal occurrence. But, as he snuggles Jinyoung closer to his chest, he finds it's quite comfortable. He can smell the older’s  shampoo, like passion fruit. And as he drifts off, like earlier today he finds his heart burning warmer. 

 

A couple of months pass from that first day, and Yugyeom can safely say that his heart has surprised him. He's accepted that there's nothing that he can do but go with the flow, so that's what he does. The warming in his heart only burns stronger. He begins to more clearly appreciate Mark, who is hardworking, and funny, and beautiful too if he's being blunt. 

 

Jinyoung is all of those things as well, and it's just like middle school, the only time he'd fallen in love before. There are two people that his heart holds dear. He decides to Google it out of curiosity, and finds a bunch of stuff about people like him, though many don't seem to be in South Korea. The word he finds for it is Polysexual. Poly. It sounds cool he supposes, although he's never really cared about labels. 

 

That first night of Googling leaves him up too late and tired in the morning. Jinyoung throws a shoe at his face to get him out of bed. He gets a bloody nose, and the sweet revenge of Jinyoung discovering that Cocoa had eaten his favorite socks. Mark looks too innocent, and holds a finger over his lips with a knowing grin. 

 

Shows make him more nervous now, as he sees both of them looking ready to take and break the hearts of thousands whenever they take the stage. It's never bothered him much before, but these feelings make him grow up a little, not just reveling in simple happiness. How do they see him? It all suddenly matters. 

 

He likes it particularly when they get off stage, Mark and Jinyoung looking high with the energy of the crowds, beautiful as ever. The way they look worn out but so so happy. That's what it's all about. It's at these times where he has to fight to keep his face from flushing red hot. Honestly, he probably does a terrible job most of the time.

 

After one particular stage, he somehow sits in the middle of them in the back of the van, and he wonders what lucky stars he was born under as Mark waves him in, and Jinyoung, ever the tsundere waits at least ten minutes before resting his head on Yugyeom's shoulder, and promptly falling asleep. There is fondness in his eyes and fingertips, but there's nothing that he can do about it. He doesn't want to. 

 

One morning Mark climbs into his bed, and it's still early, and warm so he doesn't protest. Jinyoung is in the shower.  “Morning.” He says softly. Mark hums, thin arms wrapping around him, thin fingers resting at the base of his neck.

 

“You smell really nice Gyeomie.” The older says, not bothering to open his eyes. Small streaks of early light cause his hair to glow like rubies. It's at that moment that his not-so-little crush changes. It's here, he thinks that he falls in love with Mark. He feels so lucky, so grateful. 

 

Carefully, he presses a soft peck on Mark's forehead. It's not crazy crazy unusual for this kind of affection to be shared in the group, so he should be fine. The older's eyes open, but are hooded. His expression is blissful and calm and Yugyeom will never forget it he decides. It's there for as long as he lives.

 

MAMA’s are coming up, which means weeks on end of practicing for perfect performances. They get to work with DAY6, which is a blast, and he thinks that this might be one of his favorite stages, period. The days seem to melt away, and then, the big days are here. 

 

They end up winning some pretty good awards, and all the work that they've done this year feels like it's been worth it. He enjoys Jackson’s stage with some of his rapper friends a lot, it's upbeat and catchy and entertaining. Sometimes you forget how skilled he is behind the joking demeanor. They end up staying an extra day in Hong Kong so that he can call and see his mom. 

 

Upon returning to Korea, their managers notify them that they have a two week break. They've been working on finishing a new photo book, which has taken forever and a little more, so the break is met with cheers. Jaebum surprises them with pizza, and they have a little party. BamBam convinces him to let them drink a little. Yugyeom decides to ignore that that will probably be bad idea.

 

Despite what many people think, Jinyoung is terrible at holding his liquor. He probably gets drunk the fastest out of all of them, and then goes and gets the drunkest out of all of them. They leave him to Yugyeom, who sighs,but doesn't object. After forcing Jinyoung into the bathroom to brush his teeth, he lets him pass out on his bed, and then covers him up. The rest can be done in the morning.

 

The morning brings Jinyoung somehow getting up before him and showering. He suspects that's the older's superpower. No matter how drunk he gets, his hangovers are mild. He himself isn't doing so badly, might need some water, but is otherwise okay. He manages to sit up by the time the other exits the bathroom, and he realizes that Jinyoung is wearing one of his shirts.

 

The way it hangs too-big on his smaller build is endearing, especially with his embarrassed expression. Yugyeom waves good morning but doesn't say anything, not wanting to break the moment. Jinyoung was obviously not feeling destructive right now, and he wanted to savor it. Sometimes, getting him in that demonic state of mind was okay because his smug grin whenever something went his way was adorable, but this was just as good. 

 

“How are you?” He asks finally.

 

“Not terrible. Small headache.” Jinyoung answers, rubbing his eyes. 

 

“Wanna come back to bed?” He asks. It's more of a joke then a serious question, as Jinyoung was a morning person and didn't see much value in wasting the day.

 

“Sure.” His answer is small, and Yugyeom doesn't let himself look surprised. Jinyoung slides into his bed and under the covers. “You're a human heater.” He declares.

 

“After all this time.” He quotes Snape.

 

“Please don't.”

 

“Always.” Jinyoung hits him playfully, but he's smiling too. There's gotta be something magical about mornings and his bed, because he realizes that he's fallen in love with Jinyoung as well. This causes him to grin even wider, and the older looks slightly confused as to why he's so happy, but let's Yugyeom pull him close and hold him for a while. He smells the same passion fruit shampoo, can feel the warm breaths against his neck, the slightly uneven heartbeat. He loves all of it.


	2. The Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO I ALMOST DELETED THIS SHIT OOPS

Sometimes, Yugyeom wonders how some idols keep their skin so effortlessly clear. He knows Jungkook doesn’t have to really worry about it, eats like crap and doesn’t wash his face for a night and his skin doesn’t riot overnight. Him, not so much. The fourth day of their two week break, he walks into the bathroom and winces at his reflection, The night before he had forgotten his usual skincare routine, and was now paying the price dearly with the new pimples dusting his face. He had already seen Jinyoung today, whose skin was glowing, radiant even. Mark has always had a great complexion naturally, probably the best in the group along with Jackson.

 

The problem with liking attractive people. He pokes at his cheeks, because his face looks uneven behind the reoccurring acne. There’s nothing he can do, and he accepts that. Their managers had taken away all makeup to let their skin ‘breathe’. He wants to suffocate his, will gladly do so. Sighing, he turns away from the mirror, and heads to the kitchen, hoping that he won’t get too much shit for his appearance. 

 

BamBam, and just his luck, Mark, and Jinyoung are awake. BamBam and Jinyoung sit with cereal at the bar stools, and Mark appears to be making eggs or something of the sort. Upon seeing him, BamBam blinks a little, then pats him on the back. Mark reacts less, giving nothing more or less than his usual morning smile. Jinyoung however, chokes and drops his spoon into his milk. “Oh man what happened?” He feels his heart drop even though he was somewhat expecting it.

 

The two of them had been getting along a lot more smoothly these days, and that might be because Yugyeom just wants to make the older happy, and is more compliant as a result. And, there was the recent development of sharing a bed, so that Jinyoung wouldn’t complain about being cold. “Little breakout.” He answers, ducking his head. There’s been close to none of the rude teasing between them recently, and his heart looks at it differently now anyways, finding the words to be truths.

 

“Guess I just got used to you with makeup on.” The older shrugs, fishing his spoon out of his bowl and proceeding to eat. Yugyeom freezes up a little. Was he only good looking, or at least halfway decent when he was made up for the cameras? Up until a couple of years ago, he never wore anything on his face, which meant that he was plain ugly. Normally, he would reply, but today he just smiles stiffly and sits down, the smell of passion fruit shampoo not as soothing as it regularly was. Mark looks up from his frying pan, a small frown on his face. His eggs look done, and he slides into place next to him, not next to Jinyoung like usual. 

 

Strange, as along with Jackson, Jinyoung was Mark’s best friend. A zing of elation fills him, as it always does around the two of them. Mark’s messy hair and bare face take his breath away. He says no to the food offered to him, not hungry anymore, not like when he walked into the room. The others join them shortly after, and Jaebum doesn’t even seem to notice the younger’s skin, Youngjae flinches a bit, but is otherwise silent, and Jackson gives a mocking gasp as he sits with Jinyoung. Makeup really does do wonders, he thinks, face growing hot. A comforting hand on his shoulder is nice, but he decides to politely excuse himself. Back in his bed, he finds he misses Mark’s touch, and Jinyoung’s too. It’s been a few days since they had laid down together. 

 

Reason tells him it was only because Jinyoung was cold. If he had been warmer that first time, then there would be none of it at all. He covers his cheeks, wishing for better skin. Still wishing when Jaebum drags him out of his room a couple of hours later for a movie, and his roommate puts a paper bag on his head. It’s clearly a joke, something along the lines of the things they used to do each other. Before, he would have laughed and retaliated. Today, this causes his eyes to sting for the entire film, blinking hard.

 

He makes sure to clean his skin extra well that night, in hopes that things will die down by the sun came up once again. Jinyoung doesn't say anything when he gets back into their room, nose buried in a book.The expression on his face is one of his favorites, enraptured. He looks so drawn into the pages that he tries to be as quiet as possible, so that he won't disturb him.The glow of the reading light doesn't usually affect him, but he lays awake until Jinyoung flicks it off, and silently leaves their room. Yugyeom waits, curious, but he doesn't come back. Sleeping with one of the other members he realizes.

 

He's better in the morning, but his face isn't completely clear. He'll have to make sure it is by the time the break is over, or the managers will have his ass. Hoping that it's at least before eleven, he makes his way into the kitchen, also hoping to not have a repeat of the previous day. A glance at the microwave tells him that the time is nine forty-five. Well before eleven, but late to their bodies, trained to wake up early. He's not surprised to find no-one in the kitchen. However, on the couch, all of his members sit, watching a drama. He decides to join them instead of grabbing a meal, he can eat later, and this is the drama they'd been trying to finish as a group anyways.

 

Jackson notices him first, and makes space on the two-seater couch that they have. They all call it that, except for Mark, who insists that it's a love seat. It's probably to irk him at this point that they keep calling it that to be honest. “You're here! Youngjae came in to check on you like ten minutes ago and you were still asleep!”

 

“Nice to see that means you can watch our drama without me.” He pouts. Jackson laughs and ruffles his hair. Yugyeom smiles, and gets comfortable before turning his attention to the screen, letting the jumbled tidbits of information that the others spout fill him in on what they had already seen. If he's being honest, it's not the most creative plot that he's ever seen, so it's not that hard to figure out what's going on. 

 

Jaebum tells him that he can't stay in all day again, because it's sad.  “Thanks hyung.” He remarks. Nothing like brotherly love for you.

 

“Get one of the others to go out with you or something! You're too young to be a social recluse.” And seriously, what do you say to that? Thanks? He's not quite sure so he just nods instead of speaking. 

 

“We can go to the mall or something?” Comes an awkward proposal from Mark after Jaebum walks away, all high and mighty in a way that makes him laugh.

 

“Sure hyung! But isn't it rude to eavesdrop?” He responds jokingly.

 

“I'm trying to be nice. Notice I wasn't accused of being a social recluse.” The older huffs. 

 

“Be ready in fifteen?”

 

“Sure.” Both of them scramble back to their rooms. Yugyeom showered last night, so he should be fine. He pulls on a green hoodie with some English font that he doesn't quite understand and some black jeans that he's mostly sure are clean before attacking the real task- matching socks. That alone takes him exactly seven minutes. Leaving with about five minutes to actually clean himself up. He makes it, but just barely, pulling on shoes while Mark exits his room, fully ready to go. He hands Yugyeom a face mask and a black bucket hat, and they set off. 

 

Mark has on black jeans as well, but a light blue sweater and a long brown coat. He looks nice, in a gentle way. Walking out of the dorm leads to an argument on whether or not they should call and Uber or ride the bus. The bus wins, as Mark points out that it costs less. Good enough for him. It's also less inconspicuous, as they don't want to be swarmed by fans today. The ride thankfully isn't that long twenty minutes max. 

 

Mark drags him into a bookstore that he likes, and leaves with of couple of books for himself and Jackson. “Jinnie has been bullying the two of his into reading these.” He explains. Yugyeom laughs. He highly doubts that Jackson would be reading anything, for he was a worthy foe when it came to literature, highly picky. In return, Yugyeom drags him into his favorite clothing store with the intent of buying a couple of things for Christmas. They both leave the store with a couple of items, and satisfied grins on their faces.

 

Maybe an hour and a half or so passes before Mark suggests they get something to eat. Yugyeom agrees, fairly hungry from not eating again this morning. Briefly, he hears Jinyoung all but calling him ugly echoing in his thoughts. He frowns, but no-one can tell from behind his mask, so it's okay. As they stand on the escalator that brings them to the level with the food court, Mark takes off his hat for a second and pulls down his mask. “Getting a headache.” He explains with a small grin. 

 

Unfortunately, they hear a shout of “Mark!” And then as people start to look at the two of them, he hears a couple of calls of “Yugyeom!” So much for lunch. Hastily, Mark pulls his hat and mask back on, and as the escalator reaches the top, they book it.

 

“Sorry.” Mark manages as they speed to a staircase that will take them out of the back. He can hear shouting still. Yugyeom isn't going to lie, fans like that scare him. The ones that get too close, or pursue.

 

“It's fine.” He says, and gives a smile. It isn't Mark's fault, so there's no reason for him to be upset. As they exit the building, he swears he hears the click of a camera, and then mall security gets involved, letting them escape to the bus stop. Both of them are wheezing when they arrive. “Pretty good outing.” He remarks, and Mark laughs breathily. 

 

That night is nowhere near as pleasant as the day had been. He had called his family when they got home, and the phone call had gone on longer than he had expected, causing him to miss dinner as well. Too tired after his mother's usual interrogation, he had gone to sleep hungry after showering and such. Halfway through the night, he's jolted awake with nightmares, ones he hasn't had since the first year of their debut, of being kicked out of the group for reasons trivial as being a visual hole. Cliché but still terrifying all the same. Jinyoung is sleeping in another room again tonight, and for some reason that leaves him unable to settle down again. 

 

At around five in the morning, he accepts the fact that sleep is not happening. So, he pulls on some clothes and slips out of the dorms and to the practice rooms. While on break, they were allowed to practice, but their managers were pretty strict on proper rest. Whatever, they couldn't blatantly tell him no. He's old enough that his body could handle it. He brought his phone and ear buds with him at least, and he plugs them in before hitting play on their most recent album. Yugyeom thinks that he can make up for being ugly by at least trying to improve.

 

Seven thirty in the morning rolls around, and he feels pretty horrible if he's being honest. Dancing on an empty stomach isn't always fun, something that he learned the hard way and is something he's learning again as he rushes to the bathroom and heaves in front of a toilet. All that comes up is stomach acid, leaving his throat aching. He's tired, but that's besides the point. The reasonable side of him says it's time to head home, to quit, he hasn't eaten in close to forty-eight hours. The irrational paranoid side argues that he needs to work harder, and that missing a couple of meals certainly won't do him any harm. 

 

Reason is always hard to listen to when you're tired it turns out. He's fallen into patterns like this before, and he's okay. He wants to be enough for Jinyoung, and it might seem stupid but it seems so important. Yugyeom realizes this as he takes a break, slumping against the mirror. Their relationship naturally goes through periods like this where they don't interact as much or aren't as nice to each other, but that was before.

 

That was months ago when he hadn't fallen in love. Now here he was, half happy because spending time with either one of them alone was enough to boost his mood for a while, and half desperate because although he doesn't expect these feelings to go anywhere, he feels the need to prove himself. It's the small things, but also the big things, like how Jinyoung doesn't save him a seat on the couch anymore, they don't talk, how they generally hadn't spending time together over the past couple of days. That has him upset, which might seem selfish, but he can't seem to help it. 

 

He gets some water and resumes dancing, cranking the music up loud enough to block out any distractions, internal or external. By the time it's eight forty, he decides to head back to the dorms. His arms and legs and everything really hurt. He's hungry, and tired. It's raining out also today, but he doesn't have any money on him so he walks back.

 

Jinyoung is on the couch when he walks in, but doesn't say hello, or ask any questions like he usually would. He finds a note on the counter saying that the others had gone out to breakfast. Eating doesn't sound good at all, he thinks that it might make him throw up again, so he sends a text to BamBam, asking them not to bring anything back for him. After that, his legs decide to give up and he stumbles onto the couch. He's wet, tired, and probably looks like a mess. 

 

“Where were you? I came in at six to get some clothes and your bed was empty.” Jinyoung closes his book and looks at him.

 

“Out practicing.” He answers, voice hoarse. It sounds bad to his own ears, so he doesn't know how Jinyoung doesn't even react.

 

“Why so early? And on break?”

 

“I'm an adult it doesn't matter.”

 

“You're nineteen, that hardly counts.” For an actor, Jinyoung was horrible at getting his point across. Yugyeom moves closer, and then glares at him. Trying to make their height differences clear. He's aware it does nothing, but he wants to remind him that he's not a little kid. Jinyoung opens his mouth to say something else, and then his expression turns alarmed. “You smell like vomit.” 

 

“I-” He suddenly can't figure out what to say. He's angry, but that's mostly because his head is pounding among other things. He doesn't want to fight, and fight Jinyoung on top of that. 

 

“What happened?” Yugyeom looks up, and can't answer. The words just don't come. “You need to take care of yourself.” He reaches a hand out, and touches his face gently. He flinches, feeling disgusting. 

 

“The break will be over soon enough.” He says stiffly. “Then you don't have to look at me while I'm barefaced.” Jinyoung jumps off of the couch, and disappears from the living area, leaving him alone. Tears sting his eyes, and burn as they spill over. Not long after, he feels gentle hands guide him out of the room, and into a bed that doesn't smell like his. He doesn't bother to check who helped him, because it feels like his eyes are being pulled shut.

 

He wakes to Mark's face, features drawn tight with worry standing over him. “Hey.” He whispers, a thumb trailing over his cheek. “Can you get up and brush your teeth?” He nods, and stands. 

 

“Sorry hyung.” He says.

 

“It's okay Yuggie.” The use of the affectionate nickname makes his face hot, makes his heart race. How ever long he's been out, it's been long enough to at least clear his head, if Mark is clouding his thoughts means clear, and let’s be honest it sort of does in his case. As they move to the bathroom, he realized the bed had smelled of passion fruit. Spitting the last of his toothpaste in the sink, he certainly feels better. More clean. 

 

“Hyung I can walk by myself.” Mark had insisted that they go to the kitchen, and had an arm slung around his shoulder, helping him along.

 

“Yah, let me take care of you a bit, I was nervous.” Mark squeezes his shoulder, and something about it seems so caring. In the kitchen, there's no-one but Jinyoung. He can't bring himself to be upset at how visibly anxious he is. 

 

“Is everyone else here?” He asks, wondering why only Mark seems to have come back.

 

“I called hyung, the others decided to go the beach today, and he came back instead of going.” Jinyoung answers, tapping fingers against the counter that he sits on. 

 

Mark and Yugyeom take a seat at the barstools, and for a second no-one says anything, it’s silent except for the sound of their breaths, which seem to echo at the moment. “Obviously, there’s a problem.” Mark begins, the slow way he says the sentence lets him know that he’s thinking carefully on his word choice. “You haven’t been this moody? Since the first year of debut.” It’s nice that they pay attention to him at least.

 

“I- It was just that Jinyoung hyung?” He can’t find the right words to say. Jinyoung looks up, and his expression says that he clearly remembers and understands what Yugyeom is referring to. 

 

“We act differently than we used to.” Jinyoung whispers. Yugyeom picks up fear among other things, small and fragile and real behind the mask he puts on. His heart aches. He’s the cause of that fear.

 

“You guys have something to work out, and I’m going to make Yuggie some soup.” Mark interjects, and leaves the two of them alone. Not so alone, as he’s only five feet away max but it feels like miles of distance.

 

“I need to work harder to make up for my visual.” Yugyeom mumbles. His face grows hot with shame.

 

“I made a jerk joke, you- you have a really good visual.” Jinyoung responds. This is the side of him that isn’t shown very often. Guilty, apologetic, but most importantly, vulnerable. He has a solid character, and as an actor, does a pretty good job of concealing many of his emotions. Even if the circumstances are less than ideal, he considers it a blessing to get to see this. An eighth wonder of the world in his book. Showing all of the sensitivity buried underneath his sarcastic and witty interior. Not that Yugyeom doesn’t like both of these traits, they make up his hyung, and he’s pretty much perfect.

 

“There’s also the fact that you never sleep in our room anymore.” An involuntary frown pulls at his lips. If his looks weren’t the problem, if he wasn’t ugly, then what was? What was wrong with him to the point where Jinyoung couldn’t sleep in the same space as him?

 

“We don’t normally sleep in the same bed.” Jinyoung looks surprised at the fact this was bugging that younger. “Until recently I guess? I didn’t think you liked it very much.” He trails off. 

 

“I’m always open you know, I love your company hyung.” His words sound timid. “I want us to have a close relationship like you do with everything else, if you can put up with me.”

 

“You’ve grown up so fast.” Jinyoung looks at him, and his face seems honest, likes he’s finally come to terms with something. “But some things never change I see. Take pride in yourself Kim Yugyeom, you are incredibly talented, and have worked hard as anyone to get the success you’ve received.” His tone is fond, is caring, and tears prick his eyes for the second time that day, but for an entirely different reason.

 

It’s then Mark comes back with a bowl of some American soup that he likes, chicken noodle or something close. “This’ll warm you up, and help make up for the meals you skipped.” The last part is stern. “Intentional or not, I know that you can’t practice well without eating.” Of course Mark knows, because Mark is observant and pays attention to the little details. He’s the logical voice, and Yugyeom is so so lucky to know him.

 

“I love you hyung.” He says, and it’s soft, and tender, and his eyes open wide because it wasn’t supposed to come out, especially not in that tone. There’s no joking in that tone. He finds himself clapping a hand over his mouth as his entire body feels like it’s engulfed in flames. Yugyeom bets that even his neck is bright red.

 

“I know maknae.” Mark says in an equally soft voice, smiling until his bright white teeth are on display, and his eyes turn to crescents. Yugyeom’s heart feels like it’s going to explode, well maybe not all of it, because not all of his love goes to Mark. A burst of courage fills him, he confessed once, why not get the other one out of the way? It might be his hunger and tiredness coming into play, but he doesn’t care at the moment.

 

“I love you too Jinyoung hyung.” His voice is as sugary and sappy as they are in the dramas, but he can’t help it, it’s all the feeling being released, his awe for this incredible creation of a person. But still, it’s super cheesy. Jinyoung’s eyes open wide as if he’s surprised, wide as he imagines his own must have been. And then, an even rarer sight than sensitive Jinyoung, his face colors, and it makes him smile, practically a reflex by now.

 

“Me?” He asks.

 

“Both of you.” And then his heart really does explode, because Jinyoung has this small grin on his face, one of leftover surprise and contentedness, and Mark’s now half-smile and starry eyes are everything that he’s ever wanted to see, and it’s happening, a moment for the three of them, private and special and golden. He’s so glad in that moment, that his heart is big enough for two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos on what you thought!! Until next time y'all.


End file.
